Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sensor, an optical inspection device provided with the optical sensor, and an optical property detection method using the optical sensor.
Background Art
Conventionally, an optical living-body measuring device that irradiates a test object (living body) with light to detect the light that has propagated inside the test object is known. In such an optical living-body measuring device, the pitches of a plurality of probes provided for a test object are made smaller to achieve higher resolution.